Even Heroes Need a Break
by KyuRisu
Summary: Sonoko and Mimori Nogi have recently adopted their daughter Gin. They are mostly happy together but Sonoko is away at work all day. On a rare day off she realizes what she's been missing. As her friends prepare for her birthday, Sonoko must cope with growing depression


On a sleepy day in August, the sky looking as if it might rain and ease the heat for a bit, Mimori Nogi was preparing to put her newly adopted daughter down for a nap. Said daughter, Nogi Gin, was busily playing with blocks in the living room, having no idea of the time. When the doorbell rang, she got up and excitedly ran to the door. "Got it, got it!" She announced, just barely managing to reach the lock. Mimori peeked into the room as the door opened and her wife Sonoko stepped into the house. "Sonocchi?" She asked, her voice mostly drowned out by Gin's excited shouts. Sonoko wasn't supposed to be home until much later. The blonde woman beamed as she picked Gin up, snuggling her lovingly. "Hey there Wasshi, Gin-chan, I'm home early today! The weather forecast said it might storm so everybody went home early." Mimori smiled happily. "Is that so? Well, I suppose Gin can skip her nap, just this once." Gin enthusiastically agreed, and Sonoko felt her heart sink at her joy. Just her being home before dark counted as a special occasion? The little two-year-old was already so used to her being gone for the entire day? That didn't make her happy at all. But she hid her feelings, masking them with her usual enthusiastic demeanor as she asked Gin about her crude block tower, acting as if it were an amazing masterpiece. Mimori sat down next to her, pressing against her side in a gesture of adoration. "Gin, you really worked hard on that, didn't you? Want us to help you make it bigger?" Gin nodded her agreement, but then frowned all of a sudden. Sonoko was home. Sonoko meant she could play games with Sancho. But there was no Sancho, as the plush cat was still upstairs. "Sono-mama… want Sancho!" She chirped in her childlike syntax. Sonoko smiled and ran upstairs to get Sancho, while Gin and Mimori continued to play with the building blocks.

Sonoko jogged upstairs to her and Mimori's room, fighting to push down the feelings of discontentment that threatened to destroy her cheerful mood. She located the pillow under the tangle of blankets, quietly noting that Mimori's hadn't been quite as tidy ever since Gin had arrived and added a huge weight to their workload. "Hey Sancho…" She murmured softly, petting him and holding him close. "You wanna go play with Gin-chan for a while?" She was an adult now, but she still took comfort in talking to Sancho once in a while. As she stood there, reminiscing about days lost in the past, a massive thunderclap sounded outside. Not five seconds later, Gin could be heard shrieking downstairs. The kid didn't like thunder, like most young children. "Crap." Sonoko muttered, snapping out of her reverie and dashing downstairs to calm the crying child. She held out Sancho in a semi-practiced routine, deepening her voice and making him move in a silly dance. "Hey, hey, hey, little Gin! Sancho doesn't want to see a crying Gin-chan! Smile, smile! Sancho will make sure the thunder won't hurt you!" The routine worked. Gin giggled and reached her tiny hands out towards Sancho as Sonoko made him dash into her arms, singing a nursery rhyme in her "Sancho voice."

As the two played, Mimori got up to prepare dinner, musing that they could eat early for a change. This comment, while perfectly innocent, only drove another nail into to Sonoko's heart. Ever since she had reached adulthood, she'd been the de facto leader of the Taisha. When it had been just her and Mimori, she hadn't minded the long hours as much, knowing she would always come home to a delicious meal and a loving embrace, and then they would watch all their favorite television shows, most of them pre-recorded, and then there was the bedtime routine, sleep, and a hasty breakfast before she left for the day. When it was just the two of them, she was happy living like that. But now they had a daughter. A daughter who couldn't stay up late. A daughter who was virtually raised by just one parent. A daughter whose daily delight involved being able to see her second parent at dinner time. And Sonoko wanted, more than anything, to be home with her family and raise baby Gin along with Mimori. Her coming home shouldn't be the happiest part of her child's day. But she had to shove those feelings aside and remind herself of the importance of her Taisha duties. With her help, the city could run smoothly and people could live peaceful lives. She had even started a project to explore and settle the newly-uncovered world that had been revealed when the Heavenly Gods were destroyed. The work she did was very, very important and being selfish just wasn't an option. But even knowing that, the gnawing sadness in her chest just wouldn't go away. She sighed lightly and continued her game with her daughter. She might as well make the most of the time she did have.

It wasn't long before Mimori called them for dinner, Gin promptly getting up and skidding across the tiles in her excitement over finally getting to eat. To her, it felt like days since she'd last eaten. Her block tower was forgotten in an instant. Sonoko laughed, feeling much happier as she sat down at the table. She had also been looking forward to eating. "So, Sonocchi, How has work been?" Mimori asked, lifting Gin into her highchair. "Not too difficult, I hope." Sonoko waved her off with her usual carefree grin. "Of course not, Wasshi! What could be too difficult for Nogi Sonoko?" That was a pretty valid point. Not many things were too difficult for a former Hero. Except maybe loneliness. "I suppose you have a point." Her wife conceded. "I on the other hand, am still trying to figure out how to keep this place at least somewhat orderly while inhabiting a tiny hellraiser." The last few words were strained as she leaned over and stretched her arm out to stop Gin's plate from falling to the ground, barely managing to stay in her chair. Sonoko winced in sympathy. Mimori really did look frazzled. "Sorry Wasshi… I don't really have any advice for you…" Mimori shot her a semi-joking glare. "You're practically a child yourself." She pointed out dryly. "Speaking of that, would you like a party for your birthday?" Sonoko blinked. She had honestly forgotten all about her birthday. "Oh! Um, no thanks, Wasshi… I think a quiet celebration would be nice this time…" "You forgot, didn't you?" And then she had to laugh.

The pleasant, ordinary dinner seemed to be over too soon. Before she knew it, Sonoko was bathing Gin while Mimori washed the dishes, taking a great deal of pleasure in something as simple as giving her daughter a bath. Gin, ever-cheerful and carefree, giggled and played happily with her bath toys as Sonoko gently scrubbed the dirt she had collected over the day off of her, making idle conversation. It was still storming outside, leaving Sonoko wondering how she was going to get the kid to settle down for bed. Mimori, meanwhile, was distracted by thoughts of Sonoko's upcoming birthday. She hadn't gotten her a gift quite yet, but that was only because she had no idea what to get her. Getting presents for people was not exactly her strong suit. Last year's present had been new pajamas. New pajamas was a perfectly decent gift, but it didn't feel special enough for her Sonocchi. And then there was the time she'd made a tart for Itsuki's birthday, only to find out she was allergic to something in it. That had been the single most embarrassing hospital visit of her life. What was she supposed to say to the doctor anyway? 'Oh no, don't mind me. Just waiting for my friend to recover after I almost killed her.' Her cheeks flushed as she remembered. She was not going to make another mistake like that one. But what was she supposed to get Sonoko? Furthermore, how was she going to handle Gin? She'd probably want to get a present too… she grimaced at the thought of taking her shopping yet again and having to practically leash her before a wave of guilt wasted over her. What was wrong with her!? How could she feel so upset at the thought of taking her own child shopping? Surely it was normal for a two-year old to be energetic and excitable. Unconsciously beginning to scrub harder at the glass she was washing, she yelled in pain as it broke in her hand. "Shit!" She pulled her hand away to inspect the wound, hissing softly as she discovered she'd cut her palm rather deeply. Sonoko called to her. "What's the matter?" She asked, concerned. "It's nothing." She answered quickly. "Just cut my hand. I'll be in there in a sec." She didn't want to get blood on the dishes, so she decided to wash the wound in the bathroom. She envied Sonoko for somehow managing to remain so happy and carefree. How did she manage stress so well? She entered the bathroom, somehow managing not to slip on the tiles, and began to wash her hand as a soaking wet and soapy Sonoko stood up to look. She gasped softly. "How did you manage that!?" She motioned for Gin to sit still and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet over the toilet. "I broke a glass by accident. It's not that bad." Mimori said, noticing that Gin was suddenly very still and very quiet. She was staring at her hand with that unnerving gaze she sometimes got, as if she wasn't a child at all. Mimori fought back the urge to shiver. "It's alright, Gin." She said softly as Sonoko applied antibiotic ointment and wrapped her hand in gauze. "Just a little cut." Once she was done, Sonoko lifted the child out of the bathtub, shattering the unnatural tension in the air with her cheery voice. "Alrighty! We're going to get dried off now so we can watch a movie, okay? Now, let's get your towel… ugh, and mine too. Wasshi, you okay to start a movie?" Mimori nodded, but her smile was a bit strained. She quickly left before Sonoko could pick up on her unease, preparing one of Gin's favorite movies and a few snacks. Outside, it continued storming, leaving her very glad to be in her warm, dry house. Alone and done with her momentary task, she put her head in her hands and groaned. "I am a horrible mother." She muttered bitterly. "Can't even wash the dishes without ruining something." She picked up her blanket and settled in, waiting for the other two to finish getting ready.

Sonoko hadn't noticed Mimori's stress, which was highly unusual for her. However, she was already so stressed herself that her perceptive nature was heavily suppressed. Like Mimori, she refused to admit it. Unlike Mimori, she was a very good actor. She was her usual cheerful self as she dried herself and Gin off, and then changed them both into their nightclothes before brushing the child's short hair. Her own shower would have to wait until later that night, which made her a bit frustrated, given she was already sleepy. That too, was unusual. She almost never got so tired this early. She debated skipping her shower for just one night and finally decided it wasn't a bad idea. Tonight was family time. Showering could wait this time. She collected herself and put on her happy face. "Okay Gin-chan, movie time!" She chirped happily, leading her daughter into the living room and sitting down next to Mimori as she quietly started the movie. "Wasshi, you can leave the dishes tonight. I'll take care of them later, okay?" She said gently, rubbing her wife's shoulders lovingly. Mimori leaned into her, sighing. "Thank you so much." She murmured, offering a cup of juice to Gin, who accepted it happily as she became absorbed in the movie. "How many times have we watched this one anyway?" She asked quietly. Sonoko chuckled. "Maybe a few too many times. We'll have to find another one soon." She received a sarcastic mutter in response. "Sounds great, another trip to every video store in Japan…" Sonoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I feel you there… by the way, this storm isn't going to let up anytime soon. How are we going to get the kid to sleep?" She liked movie nights with Gin, but it was getting late and the kid needed sleep. However, thunderstorms and Gin did not go together well, especially when she was alone in her bedroom. "Well… you could give her Sancho for the night. I think having him would calm her down." Mimori responded, sounding tired. Sonoko brightened immediately. "Wasshi, you're a genius! Of course that will work." Neither woman had any idea why Gin was so attached to Sancho, but they certainly weren't complaining about the practically magical effect the pillow had on her. "Okay then, you just relax. I'll go finish the dishes." She stood up, patting her wife's head gently, before walking into the kitchen and carefully picking up the pieces of glass. After that was done, she got to work washing, drying, and putting away the rest of the dishes, cleaning the sink out for good measure. When she returned to the living room, Gin was becoming sleepy and Mimori was helping her wind down with a cuddle session. Sonoko wordlessly joined in, closing her eyes to enjoy the pure bliss of holding her family in her arms. It was over much, much too soon as she carried Gin upstairs to her room, humming a lullaby in her Sancho voice to ease her fear of the thunder before closing the curtains and tucking her into bed. They said goodnight and Gin closed her eyes, perfectly calm with Sancho head in her arms. "I love you, my sweet girl." Sonoko murmured, softly closing the door before walking to her own room and climbing into bed with Mimori. The bed was warm and comfortable, but it felt just a little lonely without her childhood toy held close.

The next morning was business as usual bright and early, as Sonoko took an unusual morning shower, ate a quick breakfast, and left for work, all before Gin even woke up. Mimori quietly assured her that everything would be fine when her composure slipped for just a moment, and she tried to take comfort in the fact that her wife would always do her best to help. After putting the dishes in the sink for later, Mimori grabbed her sewing kit and began work on what she believed was the perfect birthday present. The night before, Sonoko had muttered in her sleep that she missed Sancho, and this morning she had said that she was passing Sancho down for good. So, Mimori would make her a new plushie, one modeled after her first faery she'd gotten as a Hero, Kurama Tengu, or Sebastian as they'd always called him. Their faeries no longer existed, but she still remembered what they looked like clear as day. She made decent progress before the sound of tiny footsteps running down the stairs informed her that her daughter was awake, and therefore it was time to make a second breakfast. She loved seeing Gin in the morning, her ruffled clothes and messy hair somehow making her even more adorable than usual. Unsurprisingly, she was holding Sancho as she walked into the kitchen, drinking down a glass of juice as she awaited food. "Hi, Wasshi-mama!" She greeted her with a smile as always. "Good morning Gin. Would you like to help me with a project when you're done eating? I'm making your Sono-mama a present." Gin's eyes shone, and she nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" She said with a grin, bouncing with excitement. Mimori patted her on the head before returning to the stove, preparing a simple meal of eggs over easy and ham. "Good girl. We'll work on it together." She waited for the food to finish cooking before presenting a plate to Gin and sitting down to eat a little herself, quietly musing about her newest project. Gin ate extra quickly, excited about her new "job," and so was ready to go in just minutes. Mimori sat her down with her supplies and had her pick out the right things for each step as they chatted busily, noticing that Gin's speech was becoming more advanced by the day. She showed her a drawing of Sebastian and began telling her stories about her days as a Hero, careful to leave out any mentions of the name Minowa Gin. She didn't know why, but it felt odd to mention her namesake to the tiny child, especially when she was looking at her with such un-childlike eyes. Mimori felt that all-too-familiar chill run through her as she looked carefully at Gin, trying to figure out just what she held in that solemn gaze that was so unnerving. She decided that she was done working for now. "Do you want to go shopping with me sweetheart?" She asked, silently taking out her phone and sending a group text to her friends to see if anyone was available to provide a bit of support. "We could use some fresh groceries." Gin looked a little surprised. She didn't go to the store that often. But she nodded anyway. "Yeah." Mimori felt her heart melt at her innocent smile, the tension easing. "Okay. Let's go get dressed now." Her phone chimed and she looked at the screen with relief. Yuna was available to go with her. Dealing with her hyperactive daughter was far less intimidating with a friend nearby. She gently coaxed Gin through getting her clothes on, waiting patiently for her to decide which color socks she wanted to wear (she was always oddly particular about socks) and then set off to meet Yuna at the crosswalk. Yuna waved excitedly when she saw them coming, ever cheerful as usual. "Togo-san, Gin! Over here!" She called, popping out from behind a tree to surprise them when they got close. "It's so good to see you two out! You're becoming a homebody!" Mimori conceaked a wince. Yuna was never insensitive on purpose, but she could be a little naive. "Yes, well, I'd like to take her out more but honestly she's such a handful I get stressed." She said, casting her gaze down to indicate the small girl that was currently attempting to pull Yuna's skirt down. "Gin! Stop that." She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. What kind of mother was she, barely able to take her child shopping? Yuna patted her on the back, smiling gently as they walked off. "Don't worry Togo-san. You've only had her a few months, it's natural to be stressed. I'm sure you'll get used to her soon." She paused, as if suddenly realizing something. "Sonoko-chan isn't home very much is she?" Mimori shook her head. "She's very busy. I can't say I blame her, since her work is so important." Yuna nodded silently. "She's really doing a great job, you know. You're lucky to have her." She agreed solemnly "I know." She looked over at Gin, happily perched on Yuna's shoulder, to ease her tension. It worked. She was always so happy and innocent, not to mention adorable, it was almost impossible not to smile at her. "Shall we make some curry rice tonight?" She asked lightly. "Mhm. 'S good." Gin answered, resting her chin on top of Yuna's head while clutching Sancho in one arm. She seemed to be much calmer than she would usually be, as if picking up on her mother's stress. "Oh, curry rice sounds good!" Yuna said, grinning. "I haven't had it in forever. I'm no good at making it, and Karin-chan can't cook much of anything…" Mimori chuckled. Trust Yuna to have ended up with a partner who was just as bad in the kitchen as her. "I'll make some extra and give it to you then, okay?" Yuna did a cheerful fist-pump, which Gin mirrored. "Alright!" The mood was considerably lighter from then on, as the two old friends went through the grocery market while playing with tiny Gin. Gin seemed to be making an effort to be on her best behavior, and Mimori vowed to find some way to thank her for it. After she'd gotten everything she need, she put Gin on her back and hugged Yuna goodbye, promising to deliver some curry rice to her tomorrow, and headed home. After she put the groceries away, she allowed Gin to play outside for a while as she watched. She was playing some sort of game with Sancho, though exactly what it was impossible to tell. She was content, that was all that mattered. It wasn't as hot as it had been, the storm having cooled things down a bit, so Mimori prepared a sort of picnic for lunch, watching her daughter through the window as she engaged in an impromptu game of hopscotch in the driveway. She set out the food and called her over, wincing when she tripped, but feeling relieved when she hit back up and kept running with a smile. "Come here and eat, you rascal." She said playfully, using a rag to wash her face off. "You're not supposed to use chalk on your face, you silly thing." She admonished, giggling slightly. "Sowwy, Wasshi-mama." She answered, adopting an appropriately guilty expression before beginning to eat. "Good girl."

Sonoko returned from her lunch break to enter the fifth meeting of the day, this time with a group of high school teachers who were displeased about the way the funding was divided by curriculums. Sonoko was careful to remain calm and patient, no matter how badly she wanted to yell at them and tell them she was doing the best she could. She took notes and tried to formulate a better plan, showing the easygoing nature and determined work ethic that had made her so popular. After she dismissed them, she started writing out the various plans to try and switch the money around, make it more equal. She eventually gave up on it, vowing to work on it later, and dropped her head to the desk, groaning as she tried to massage away the massive headache pounding in her skull. This was ridiculous. She couldn't keep this up and expect to remain sane. She's wanted to be a writer, not a government official! She was starting to consider just walking out, her storm of emotions following her day off threatening to overwhelm her, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sonoko-sama. Would you like some tea?" She day up and turned her head to see Aki-sensei, her old elementary teacher. "Aki-sensei! I didn't hear you coming, I'm so sorry! Um… tea sounds nice." The older woman nodded her head and left, returning a moment later with a cup of hot tea. "Are you doing alright? It's not like you to give up on a refinance plan halfway through." Sonoko took a sip of her tea before replying. "Of course, don't worry. I just didn't sleep too well last night. The thunder kept me up." Thankfully, this explanation worked and Aki-sensei got up to leave, smiling gently at her. "You are doing so well. Gin would be so proud- both of them." That did it. Finally giving up on keeping herself composed, Sonoko buried her head in her lap and gave up on doing anything at all for the next hour. She just wanted this day to be over. Mercifully, she had no more meetings that day, just paperwork. She had no idea how she'd ended up this tired, but now she could barely keep her eyes open. "I guess this is what a burnout feels like." She sighed gloomily. Quietly repeating all the good things her work was doing for the world, she picked herself up and dragged herself to the waiting limousine, sighing again as she noticed that it was already dark. "I've gotta keep doing this… there's no one else to take my place." She reminded herself sternly. She collected herself and put on her usual smile before walking into her house and greeting her hyperactive daughter, who was clutching Sancho in her arms. "I'm home!" She called cheerily, waving as Mimori peeked out from the kitchen. "Really?" Her wife remarked playfully. "I thought Gin just liked to yell for no reason." They both laughed at that, but were cut off as Gin promptly launched into a barely-comprehensible report of what had happened that day. Sonoko felt a bit of the weight on her shoulders lift. It was so good to be home.

After a filling dinner of curry rice, Mimori noticed that Sonoko was dragging her feet a bit. She was still as cheerful as ever, but it was clear that she was very tired. Even Gin had noticed, having been substantially quieter than usual. "Hey, Sonocchi? You look kind of tired…" She said, careful to keep her tone at "gentle concern" instead of "panicked housewife." Sonoko didn't respond right away, taking a full five seconds to even register the words. "Oh? Yeah, I'm a little tired. But it's nothing to worry about, don't be alarmed." Mimori sighed. She was definitely not satisfied by that answer. But she didn't bother pushing, and simply nodded. "Mmkay." She answered, getting up to put the dishes in the sink. Behind her, Gin piped up again. "Sono-mama, we make pwesent for you!" Sonoko giggled. "A homemade gift this time? How nice! What is it?" Mimori could picture Gin's serious pout as she replied. "No tell!" She snuck up from behind and swooped Gin into the air, earning a delighted squeal. "That's right. She can have it in three days." The blonde woman pretended to pout. "Fine… then it's bath time for you." Mimori shook her head. "It's okay. I'll take care of it this time. You just relax and take a nice, hot shower when we're done." She said, carrying Gin to the downstairs bathroom. Soon, without even meaning to, Sonoko had fallen asleep. When Mimori came back with a clean daughter and a soaking wet outfit, she noticed this with another sudden jolt of concern. Sonoko did not just fall asleep. She woke her and told her to go enjoy her bath time, promising her that they could go to sleep early. Surprisingly, she didn't argue, instead giving her a tired smile and thanking her. Gin's cheerful giggling abruptly stopped, and she leaned her head against Mimori's shoulder, falling silent. She was always so perceptive… Mimori spoke up to try and soothe her. "Let's get you tucked in, okay Gin-chan? I'll read you a story." "Yeah." Was the solemn, oddly mature reply. An hour later, Gin was in bed and Sonoko and Mimori were just about to go to sleep themselves. Sonoko was so groggy she barely got out a "goodnight" before falling asleep, holding Mimori close as if she were scared to lose her. "Goodnight Sonocchi… sleep well, love."

The next day was uneventful. Sonoko got up, ate, and left for work. Mimori fed Gin and they started to work on the plushie she'd started yesterday. It was almost finished. By noon, everything was still status quo, but Mimori was a nervous wreck. She was terribly worried for Sonoko. She had acted so… out of character the last night that she was convinced she was sick. Or maybe she was tired of her? Did she want a divorce? Ugh, she needed to stop those thoughts. But, of course, she couldn't. Abruptly tossing the nearly-finished plushie aside, she stood up. "Gin, go get your shoes on. We're going to see Yuna and Karin for a bit." She said, taking a few containers of the curry rice that she had saved for them out of the fridge and putting them in a bag. She hoped her old friends could offer some advice. Gin was, once again, eerily calm. She had an uncanny ability to sense stress and was an expert at becoming quiet and obedient on a whim, almost as if she had a split personality. She put on her shoes and trotted after her mother with a contented smile on her face, Sancho held in a football carry. "Go walk!" She chirped, her childlike demeanor at least somewhat intact this time. "Yep, we're taking a nice walk. C'mon sweetheart." As they walked, Mimori allowed the calming familiarity of the city to ease her nervousness, quietly rehearsing what she needed to ask Yuna and Karin when she got to their house. Karin worked most days, but she was off on weekends, making this the perfect day to stop by. However, she was so deeply absorbed in her thoughts, she neglected to keep an eye on Gin, her heart leaping into her throat when the child starting wailing as if she'd been hurt. "Gin!" She yelled, turning around, eyes wide with fear. The girl was unharmed, but she had dropped Sancho into the river they were crossing, and was currently screaming bloody murder. "Oh dear, oh sweetheart, it's okay. I'll get him, I'll get him in just a second." She says, frantically trying to reassure her. The river was fast-moving. Would she even be able to get the pillow out of the water at all? She was at least going to try. She couldn't remember her little girl ever crying like that. She wanted nothing more than to stop it. So she ran downstream, trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar plushie, only to run right into Fuu Inubouzaki, who carefully propped her back up. "Easy does it Mimori. Itsuki's got it." She said softly, pointing to her younger sister standing waist deep in the water, holding one very wet Sancho. "I saw it go by and recognized it as the one Sonoko used to carry… oh my, is Gin okay?" Mimori honestly could have kissed Itsuki at that point. "She's fine. She just freaked out when she dropped Sancho." She explained breathlessly, handing him back to Gin, who stopped crying immediately. She held up her bag. "I was going to take this to Yuna and Karin… and I got sidetracked and didn't pay attention… oh, Gin, I'm so sorry." Gin looked up at her with watery eyes and a shaky smile. "Okay." She said, implicit forgiveness in her tone. Fuu smiled at the display. "She's so adorable. Oh, and Yuna and Karin were with us. They should be just… over there." She'd turned to point, only to find that Karin was literally right in front of her, with Yuna not too far behind. "They're right here." She added unnecessarily. "Jeez, what a nightmare. The kid ought to hold on better than that." Karin said with a disdainful tone, but smiling anyway. "Hi Togo-san! Thanks for being us the curry rice!" Yuna was the only person who still called her Togo, but she didn't mind it. "Hey guys…" She answered sheepishly, her cheeks flushing. "I'm so sorry about that, I've just been stressed today. Sonoko was really tired yesterday and Im worried she might be sick, or maybe she wants a divorce, because she never acts like that and…" She clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing she was babbling. Karin frowned. "Acting out of character, huh? You know, that job has got to be stressful… have you considered that maybe her "normal" character is an act? When I first met you guys I acted all confident and cool but really I was so insecure. Maybe she just doesn't want you to worry." Mimori felt as if a giant wall of bricks had just come crashing down on her. Of course. Of course Sonoko would have been acting like everything was fine. And of course it wouldn't be. No one could handle a job like that without stress, not even her. "Ohhh…" She sat down with a thump, Gin crawling into her lap. "Hey, I know!" Yuna said excitedly. "Let's throw her a nice birthday party! We'll remind her that she still has the Hero Club and that she's not alone! That'll make her feel better!" Mimori blinked. "That's not a bad idea, Yuna. Let's do it. Her birthday is in two days. I think I can manage to rent out a nice place by then." She said, perking up. "Gin, do you want to come help us plan a party?" Gin cheered happily, obviously thinking this was a great idea, and suddenly Mimori had a task to keep her busy for the day.

Night fell, and Sonoko arrived home to a happy daughter and a caring wife, as well as a delicious hot meal. She had happy news to share. "Guess what? The Taisha is giving me the day after tomorrow off for my birthday!" Mimori couldn't help but beam. "That's wonderful! We'll have a great celebration." Sonoko chuckled tiredly. "Hehe, of course we will. It's Nogi Sonoko's birthday, it's gotta be great!" Gin chimed in. "Pwesent done!" Mimori patted her head. "Yes, that's right. We finished Sono-mama's present today." Sonoko grinned. "Oooh, I can't wait to see it! I bet it will be just perfect!" She cooed, hugging Gin close. She seemed to have more energy than she had the night before, which could only be a good thing. "Wanna go play with your building blocks?" Mimori took a moment to thank the Gods that she'd remembered to toss Sancho in the dryer. She was not about to explain to Sonoko that she'd nearly lost it. She left the dishes for later and followed the two into the living room, happily working on a crude block castle with her beloved family. She thought about the plans she'd made with her friends and felt a pleasant warmth fill her chest. Come hell or high water, she was going to give Sonoko a happy birthday. And she was pretty sure she'd made a decent start. She made idle conversation as they played together, sinking into the hazy bliss of a truly happy family, before it was Gin's bedtime and they had to wrap things up and get her ready to sleep. "Ah, I'm so glad she doesn't protest bedtime." Sonoko sighed happily, plopping down on the couch once she'd tucked her child in. Mimori had been texting the others, but put her phone away before Sonoko could see. "You got that right. She's already exhausting as it is. TV?" She said, offering her the remote as they winded down together. The rest of the night and the next day were both uneventful. And then came the day. Sonoko's 32nd birthday.

Mimori woke up extra early to finish the last minute preparations before cooking a rather extravagant breakfast. As soon as the smell began to waft upstairs, both Sonoko and Gin cane downstairs, excited for the day to come. "Happy birthday, Sonocchi." She said cheerfully, chuckling as she brushed the hair away from her face. "Thanks, Wasshi. This smells so good! I can't wait to eat it." Gin agreed, banging her spoon against the table as she demanded food. It didn't take long for the three to finish their breakfast, all of them had been so busy the last few days that they were half starved. After that, Mimori told Sonoko to get ready for her party, telling her she'd reserved the event center for a day. Sonoko looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not having expected anything more than a home celebration. "You planned a party?" She asked, sounding like an excited little girl. "Yuna's idea." Mimori explained. "Now go get ready, the girls want a day of fun starting bright and early. Gin, come with me." She led Gin off while Sonoko practically skipped upstairs, held aloft with excitement. Meanwhile, Minori went through the arduous process of trying to get her daughter to decide in a pair of socks while simultaneously texting her friends to tell them to get ready. To her surprise, Yuna and Karin were already doing just that, and it was only just seven AM. "Everyone's trying so hard to help her… I'm not going to be a slouch either!" She declared to no one in particular. She wrapped the plushie she'd made along with a clumsily made card from Gin, and got ready herself. It took nearly two full hours, but eventually all three Nogis were ready and piling in to the back of their limousine, bustling with excitement and happiness. As they rode, Sonoko chatted absentmindedly about previous birthdays, and how much she'd enjoyed them when she had her friends by her side. Mimori easily agreed that birthdays were much better with friends. They pulled up to the event center and were met with a giant banner reading "CONGRATULATIONS SONOKO" and a few clusters of balloons. Sonoko squealed with childish delight and leapt out of the car, her old energy officially restored. Mimori jogged after her with Gin and Sancho in tow, happily greeting Yuna, Karin, and Fuu, and deciding to leave a half-sleep Itsuki alone for now. It had been far too long since the full Hero Club has gathered for anything and now that they had all anxiety was gone. Theirs was a bond formed by something no other friendship could ever have. It wasn't going away anytime soon. As they walked inside, Mimori's jaw dropped. The event center was full of decorations, balloons, banners, party games (Fuu had somehow managed to get a DDR machine in there.) and a large cake next to a stack of presents. "Whoa… I wasn't expecting this." She admitted as she added her gift to the pile, surprised. "But I bet we'll all have a ton of fun today." Sonoko looked just as surprised as she did, if not more so, and Gin… well, she was two. This was her version of paradise. "Alright! First birthday activity, storytelling! Let's all catch up on each other's lives!" And there was Yuna, with a fully written party plan because of course she'd written one. She could pass herself off as Sonoko's sister and no one would question it. However, Mimori couldn't deny that she was grateful for some semblance of order. Hours passed, and not one of the girls got bored, joyfully engaging in activity after activity, basking in each other's presence. Even Itsuki managed to join in, once she'd properly woken up. They ate a dinner of grilled foods and cake, Sonoko attempting to keep Gin from getting it all over herself to absolutely no avail. "Heh, guess the cake is just that good…" She muttered as she stood at the sink trying to clean her off. "Sonoko! C'mere and open your presents!" Fuu called. "Coming!" She skipped over to the pile of gifts with Gin on her shoulders. "Hmm, which one first…?" She selected the brightly wrapped package from Itsuki first, opening it to reveal a set of tarot cards and a simple pendulum. "Oh, I like these! Although I don't know how to use them…" Itsuki beamed at the praise. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." She assured her. Next was Fuu's gift. On the top sat a small booklet. Sonoko picked it up and read it out loud. "Tips for picking up hot guys… seriously!?" The entire group fell to near-hysterics at that. "Joke, joke! Look in the box" Fuu managed after a minute. Sonoko obeyed and opened the box to find a set of skin care products. "See, that works for men and the ladies!" She explained cheekily. Itsuki sighed. "Sis, you are hopeless." Yuna and Karin and packed their gifts into the same box, having gotten Sonoko a new blanket and slippers and a disc for relaxing yoga respectively. Sonoko thanked them happily, wrapping herself up in her fuzzy new blanket as he reached for the last gift, carefully looking over Gin's card and lavishing praise on her for it, before opening the box and lifting out the plushie of Sebastian Minori had made her. She gasped, pulling it close as tears welled up in her eyes. "Wasshi…" She sniffed, laying her head into her wife's chest. "It looks exactly like him… thank you so much." She raises her head to look at the smiling faces of her friends. "Thank you all so much. This was the best birthday I've had in a long while." Itsuki hugged her suddenly. "It's not over yet!" And the party continued.

Finally, it was nighttime, the summer fireflies providing a wonderful ambience as the group roasted marshmallows and sang songs around a campfire. Gin's first s'more was met with much giggling and smiling and coping over how adorable she was, and every story was met with more laughs and smiles. When the group went their separate ways, there was a slight air of melancholy, but mostly they were happy and satisfied. Sonoko and Mimori arrived home with a sleeping Gin, tucking her into bed before curling up on the couch together. They watched a movie together, but about halfway through, Sonoko started crying. She had curled up into herself and was gripping her arms tightly to try and hold in her sobs. Mimori gently took her into her arms, realizing that her composure had finally fallen apart. "Sonocchi… what's the matter, love?" She asked softly. Sonoko knew there was no point in hiding it, so she told her. All of it. How that stormy day had made her realize how much she was missing, how badly she wanted to spend more time with her family and actually raise her daughter, how she'd tried to tell herself not to be selfish but it hadn't worked, how much she'd enjoyed the party, and he much she was dreading having to go back to work in the morning. Mimori's heart broke into a thousand lives, and her own eyes began to sting with tears. "Oh, Sonocchi… ask for help, damn it. No one could do what you do all alone for long… go to the Taisha and ask them for shorter hours and time off. You're not being selfish. That isn't selfish. You've done more than anyone could ever ask for." Sonoko nodded, and finally let herself cry it all out, desperately needing this released. Just one short hour later, both women were curled up in bed, more at peace now than they'd been in a long, long time. In the morning, Sonoko called in to work and told them what she wanted, with Mimori coaching her, and sat frozen in shocked happiness when they agreed to give her a break. Relieved, she fell asleep again for a few hours, and when she woke up, she, Mimori, and Gin went to the park, like any normal family would do. Together.


End file.
